


I Want You to Call Me Princess

by Playalong



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fucking, Junko is Royalty, Lesbian Sex, Mukuro loves following orders, Service Kink, Short Buildup then Porn, Twincest, princess kink, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playalong/pseuds/Playalong
Summary: Mukuro loves following orders. Junko loves giving orders.Mukuro loves Junko. Junko also loves Junko.It's a match made in heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

Junko Enoshima hated her sister.

Well, that’s not entirely accurate.  
Junko Enoshima hated that she could not bring herself to hate her sister. She hated that she cared about her sister. It was so out of character. Her. Junko Motherfucking Enoshima, Super High School Level Despair, destroyer of the world, total sociopath, genuinely cared about her sister. It infuriated Junko beyond reason. This fury, of course, pulled her deep into despair. And Junko loved every second of it.

Mukuro Ikusaba absolutely worshipped Junko. Ever since they were young, Mukuro’s single life goal had been to serve her sister. Junko’s every wish and whim were as law to Mukuro. A brilliant analyst possessing a mind like no other, Junko had found every person in her life boring, including Mukuro. This hurt. It hurt seeing Junko make plans for the world that did not include her faithful sister, and so Mukuro made herself useful. She learned a set of skills that Junko did not herself possess, and became her sister’s right-hand woman. It had started out simple, when they were kids:

“Mukuro, go and make me some strawberry lemonade. With ice.” Junko would command from her chair as she furiously scribbled away in a notebook. Junko was always working on something, it was one of the only things that kept her from boredom.

But as Mukuro’s military skill set developed, so did the complexity of Junko’s orders: “Sis, I need a file from city’s treasury, but it’s not public. Get it for me.” No problem for Mukuro, infiltration had been one of the first lessons she learned.

“Ugh, there’s this Kuzuryu mob boss who wiped his hard drives. Go and find out what he knows.” Mukuro had tortured the poor man, leaving him on death’s door, soaked in his own blood and bile. And she got the information Junko needed, so she felt no remorse.

“Sis, a fucking police officer somehow got a tracker on of my Monokumas, and he is asking too many questions. I need him dead. And his whole department needs to learn a lesson.” Mukuro had felt particularly proud of how she handled this one: his ribcage torn open and left, with the heart stabbed with a knife, at the door of police station. Graphic. Unforgettable.

To the outside world, they were the perfect team: both beautiful, both obsessed with despair. The perfect balance of Junko’s maniacal brilliance and Mukuro’s somber efficiency. Junko made the plans, Mukuro enacted them. Junko laughed in the face of pain as Mukuro caused it. Junko loved giving orders, and Mukuro loved following them.

To say that Mukuro loved following orders would actually be an understatement. She lived to serve her sister, and doing so brought her a kind of pleasure she had never experienced before. A deep, primal pleasure, knowing that her sister needed her and cared about her, in her own sick, twisted way. Late at night, Mukuro would sink her fingers into herself, bucking her hips to the thought of serving her Junko. Junko, her mistress, her goddess. Biting down on her lip to stifle her moans, she would fuck herself, all while imagining fucking her sister. She would soak the bedsheets as she imagined Junko insulting her and ordering her around, treating her as nothing more than a slave. Finally, her back would arch, and orgasmic tremors would overtake her body as she came, softly crying Junko’s name.

Junko Enoshima was terribly mean to her sister, but only because she knew Mukuro got off on it. Countless nights, she had stood outside her sister’s room to listen to Mukuro moaning her name as she masturbated. It was sick and despairful and gratifying and Junko fucking adored it. For the brilliant analyst, it had been easy to deduce Mukuro’s service kink; it wasn’t like the soldier had particularly tried to keep it a secret- in an out of character display of emotion, she blushed and clenched her thighs together every time Junko gave her an order. It was deplorably cute. And the best part, the part that Mukuro didn’t know about, was that Junko thought it was hot. And it paired so well with Junko’s own sexual desires: she wanted to be served, pampered, worshiped. And she wanted her darling sister to be the one to do it.  
A wicked grin spread across Junko’s face as she stood outside Mukuro’s door one evening. A plan was forming. Oh, how despair inducing it would be to get fucked by her own sister! What a taboo, what a sick thing to crave. Incest was disgusting and wrong. Junko could hardly wait. But wait she would, for just a bit longer. She wanted it to be perfect, and she was very good and getting what she wanted. “Soon, darling sister, soon…” she murmured as she silently walked back to her room.

 

 

Mukuro was already standing, ready for orders, when Junko entered her control room one morning. This was as expected. Junko flopped down in her massive chair with nary a second glance at the silent soldier, instead turning her attention to the Monokuma plushie sitting on her desk. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “What’s this for?”  
Mukuro responded in her usual monotone, “The newest prototype. It’s great. I picked it up from the factory this morning. It has increased mobility, and the explosives inside are nearly double-” She was cut off by Junko flinging the bear at her head. She easily dodged and watched the bear bounce off the wall behind her, then right itself and waddle away in typical Monokuma fashion. When she returned her gaze forward, she found Junko had spun her chair around and was inspecting her.

They maintained eye contact silently for a second before Junko suddenly flung her arms in the air and grinned widely. “Don’t care!” she gleefully crowed, and spun her chair around. “Don’t care, don’t care, don’t care!!!” Her words dissolved into giddy laughter.

Mukuro was unsurprised by her sister’s childlike behavior- it was hardly uncommon. However, it was kind of unlike Junko to not care about something as important as her own beloved Monokuma minions. “You...don’t care?” Mukuro cautiously questioned, once Junko’s laughter had devolved into quit giggling.

“Not really.” Junko’s reply did nothing to cease Mukuro’s confusion. Rather than respond, she continued to stare at her sister silently, assuming an explanation would be forthcoming. She was not wrong. Junko sighed. “Look,” she spun her chair away from her sister to face her vast monitor setup, and with a few presses of her keyboard, she had pulled up her Ultimate Despair Plan. “We’re really ahead of schedule. Like, so far ahead of schedule that the schedule itself is kinda obsolete. The whole world is in despair, the remnants are still causing wonderful mayhem, and those left from Hope’s Peak are too scared to do anything about it. It’s perfect. Everything is going better than even I could have expected. So,” and with this, she once again turned to face her sister, “I. Don’t. Care.”

Mukuro returned Junko’s gaze. Finally, she asked, “So, what do you want to do now?”

Junko’s telltale wicked smile spread across her cheeks. “I want a day off. Just for today, I’m not going to think about world domination. I’m not gonna think about any of that work related stuff. I’m just not. I’ll get back to it tomorrow.”

“So, you don’t want to hear about the Monokuma prototype right now?”

Junko shrugged. “Not really. Besides, you said it was great, right?”

“Yes.” Mukuro didn’t know where this was going, so she kept her reply short.

“Well, that’s good enough for me. I trust you, you know. You do good work, and if you say it’s great, I’m sure it is.” Junko leaned forward in her seat, locking eyes with her sister.

Mukuro was unsettled. Junko was being nice to her, which was out of character. She swallowed. Junko kept talking.

“I mean, really, you do excellent work. I can’t think of a single time you’ve let me down. Every person I’ve wanted dead, is dead. Every time I need something, you’re always right there, ready and willing.” Mukuro swallowed. What was going on?

Junko, obviously attuned to her sister’s confusion, continued, “I really appreciate all you’ve done for me over the years. You’d be pretty impossible to replace, you’re so good at following my orders. Must be all the years in military, it turned you into my perfect little soldier.” At this point, Mukuro could feel her cheeks flushing, and her arousal gathering between her legs. Junko grinned. This was too perfect. “And I know I’m a pleasure to serve. I mean, I come up with ALL these plans,” she waved her hand at the monitors behind her, “all on my own. I’m a fucking genius. It’s awesome. God, if I weren’t me, I’d want to follow my orders too. You’re so lucky, you get to spend all your time with me, and I’m practically a god at this point.”

Mukuro, through her confusion and arousal, muttered under her breath, “Queen of the world.”

Junko’s face lit up further. “Ooh, I like that. But queen makes me sound so old. I think I’d rather be a Princess.” Junko watched as Mukuro’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink. This was so much fun. Time for the cherry on top. “Why don’t you call me that, dear sister? Call me Princess.”

“Yes, Princess.” Mukuro’s words were barely a whisper.

“Yeah, I like that. That’s what you’re going to call me from now on, got it?” Junko continued inspecting the soldier.

“Yes, whatever you want, Princess.” Mukuro couldn’t hold Junko’s eye contact anymore, and dropped her gaze. Junko took this a victory.

“But as I was saying, dear sister, you do good work. You’ve served me so very well for so long, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Princess.” Mukuro’s gaze was now directed at Junko’s boots.

Junko’s smiled widened. Almost there. “Well, I’ve thought of a whole other way you can serve me, too.” She uncrossed her legs at this point, and spread them suggestively. Mukuro’s eyes flicked up from Junko’s boots to her face, before slowly sliding down across her ample chest and settling on her crotch. She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying, and failing to form words.

Junko was having the time of her life. “What’s the matter, sis?” She crooned, “See something you like?”

Again, Mukuro’s words failed her. Instead, she took several steps closer to Junko, transfixed by her perfect body.

Leaning back in her chair and spreading her legs wider, Junko dragged her hands up her thighs towards her, pulling her skirt up and revealing the black lacy panties beneath. “You know,” Junko murmured, “I can always hear you moaning my name as you touch yourself at night. It’s pathetic.”

Mukuro’s eyes snapped back up to Junko’s, frozen in guilt. But Junko only bit her lip and smiled.

“Don’t worry, sis, I think it’s so fucking hot. I think it’s so hot that you get off while you imagine fucking me.” At this point, Junko allowed one of her own hands to snake in between her legs and gently begin rubbing herself through her underwear.

“Oh, Junko…” Mukuro’s words were barely a breath.

“What did you just call me?” Junko’s tone was sharp, but still teasing.

“Princess.” Mukuro quickly corrected herself, venturing a step closer to her sister.

“Better. Now, dear soldier, I have new orders for you.”

Mukuro took a shuddering breath. “Anything for you, Princess.”

“Good. I want you to take me to my room, lay me down, and fuck me with every fiber of your being. I want you to do to me everything you imagine doing to me while you touch yourself. I want you to make me come again and again, servicing me. I want you to worship every inch of my body, treat me like the princess I am. I want you to fucking devote yourself to serving me and bringing me pleasure.” Junko locked eyes with her sister. “You think you’re up to the task, sis?”

For the first time since this conversion began, Mukuro felt her confidence return full force. She’d been fantasizing about this moment for years, and she sure as hell wasn’t about to waste it. A smile spread across her face. “Princess, absolutely nothing would make me happier.”


	2. Chapter 2

In a heartbeat, Mukuro lunged forward and swept her sister up, carrying her, bridal style, towards Junko’s bedroom. Junko squealed, then wrapped her arm around the soldier’s neck and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Oh, darling sister, I can’t wait to have you inside me. I want to feel you everywhere, feel you worshiping me…” Junko gently bit Mukuro’s ear. Mukuro whimpered.

Finally, they reached the bedroom. Mukuro kicked the door open, and gently laid her sister onto the massive bed. Their eyes locked. Junko licked her lips encouragingly, and Mukuro leaned in. 

Kissing Junko proved to be far better than Mukuro could have ever imagined. Her sister’s lips were soft and feminine and tasted like cherries, and Mukuro felt any semblance of self possession leave her. She was Junko’s slave, in every sense of the word.

Junko quickly took control of the kiss, running her tongue along her sister’s lower lip before biting down, hard. She was surprised. She didn’t expect that she’d get anything out of kissing Mukuro, but was wrong. The soldier’s lips were slightly chapped, but still soft, and she tasted vaguely of vanilla. It was utterly intoxicating. Junko bit down harder. This was nice, but it wasn’t going fast enough for her. 

“Undress me.” She commanded.

Mukuro was only too happy to obey. “Yes, Princess. Your wish,” her hands busied themselves with her sister’s tie, “is my command.” Done with the knot, Mukuro wasted no time in removing the rest of Junko’s clothes, before pausing to admire the sight before her.

Junko, naked, reclined in the huge bed and reveled in the power she had over her sister. Mukuro kneeled at the bottom of the bed, frozen as she gazed at Junko’s body: her ample, gorgeous breasts, pert, rosy nipples, taught stomach, and, of course, her smooth pussy. Mukuro felt as though she had fallen into one of her deepest fantasies. 

Junko, although she enjoyed the way Mukuro looked at her, was getting impatient. “Come here.” Mukuro instantly obeyed, propping herself up above Junko, never breaking her gaze. Junko smirked. “Do you think I’m beautiful, sis? Aren’t I the most wonderful creature you’ve ever set eyes upon?” 

“God yes, Princess. You’re…stunning.” Mukuro’s answer was barely a whisper. 

“Good. Now, it’s time to pay you’re reverence, don’t you think? Get to work, slave.” Junko pushed down on her sister’s shoulders, and Mukuro offered no resistance.

Mukuro latched her mouth onto one of her sister’s glorious nipples. She slowly ran her tongue over the pink bud, feeling it grow harder in her mouth. Junko closed her eyes as she inhaled, gently running her fingers up the soldier’s back, bucking her hips up as she felt Mukuro bite down.

Mukuro groaned and rubbed her thumb over Junko’s other nipple; her Princess’ smell was intoxicating,and she leant down kissed her way downward from her plump breasts, across her stomach, and towards her pussy.

“That’s right,” purred Junko, “Make yourself useful down there.”

Mukuro swiftly gripped Junko’s thighs with her strong arms, and shifted her as if she weighed nothing, pulling her further down the bed, and spreading her legs wide. She gently kissed and nibbled up one of Junko’s thighs, then down the other one. Suddenly, Junko leaned forward and grabbed her hair with one hand, smacking her across the face with the other. 

“Don’t fucking tease your Princess, slave. Get. To. Work.” Junko commanded, then pulled Mukuro’s hair, forcing her closer. Mukuro didn’t mind the pain. 

Mukuro delved in between her sister’s legs, licking up Junko's soaked slit, pressing her tongue to her her clit and sucking hard. 

Junko gasped as she gripped her sister’s hair. She felt Mukuro throw her legs over her shoulders as she continued to feast. Mukuro couldn’t contain her own moans as she alternated between sucking and licking Junko’s clit. Her tongue was skilled, practiced through years of fantasizing about this very moment. Now that it was finally happening, it was better than she could have imagined. 

Junko was enjoying herself immensely. Mukuro was good at this. She wound her fingers into Mukuro’s dark locks and tugged, more to remind the soldier of who was in charge than to direct her actual movements. She felt Mukuro circle her clit with her tongue, then flick it back and forth. She felt her own wetness dripping down the back of her thighs onto the sheets. And she felt the glorious despair of getting licked out by her own darling sister. 

“More,” Junko ordered. “I want you to fuck me, sis.”

The movements of Mukuro’s tongue didn’t cease, but she reached up and slowly slid a finger into her sister’s tight wet heat. She held it there for a moment, then began pumping it in and out. Junko moaned softly, and Mukuro increased the pace, then added another finger. Junko felt so good clenching around her, squeezing her fingers with her tight, needy cunt.

This was heaven, Junko decided. Or maybe hell. To be honest, she didn’t care, and she didn’t think it mattered. Either way, there was something unearthly about the sensations she was feeling. Mukuro was still diligently working her clit with her tongue and lips, circling and flicking it, and occasionally sucking it in slightly. Her fingers were performing a different type of magic inside Junko, hitting just the right spot against her inner walls. 

“Sis, you’re doing such a good job serving me right now,” Junko’s words were uneven due to her ragged breathing, “It must feel so incredible to finally be fucking your Princess.” S  
She felt Mukuro hum in agreement, and the vibrations took her closer to the edge.

Mukuro was lost in Junko. All she could hear, taste, and feel was Junko. Junko’s soft cries, growing in volume as she neared the edge; Junko’s sweet juices running down her chin as she licked her out; Junko’s thighs clenching around her face, her fingers tucking in her hair, and her hips bucking beneath her mouth. It was so much, but still Mukuro wanted more. 

Junko rocked her hips against her sister’s fingers as she added a third finger and increased the pace of her fucking. 

“Don’t stop, sis, I’m so fucking close,” Junko moaned as she bucked her hips against Mukuro’s eager mouth. With one final thrust of her fingers, Junko fell over the edge.   
She erupted with a full blown orgasm, pleasure coursing through her, causing her to moan her sister’s name. Her walls clenched around Mukuro’s still thrusting fingers, her back arched, and her hips bucks. Finally, her body started to shiver as she came down. Mukuro stopped licking her clit and slowly pulled her fingers out completely. 

“Thank you for letting me touch you like that, Princess.” She murmured softly and she nuzzled her sister’s thigh. 

Junko snorted, and collapsed backwards onto the pillows, her body spent. She gazed down at her sister fondly, before cupping her cheek and pulling her up to lie next to her. “

"You’re pretty decent at that.”

“Thank you, Princess.”

“I have one more order for you.” 

Mukuro was surprised at this, she didn’t think Junko would be up for more. “Anything for you.”

“I want you to fuck yourself while I watch. Right now.” 

Junko raised an eyebrow expectantly, locking eyes with her sister. After only a moment’s hesitation, Mukuro began pulling off her own clothing before settling into the pillows next to Junko. Junko leaned back for a better view as Mukuro began to run her fingers through her own dripping folds.

“Good. Just like that, soldier. I want you feel how wet you got from fucking your Princess. I want you to feel how embarrassingly, despairfully wet fucking your own sister made you.” Mukuro grunted gently at Junko’s words, and bucked her hips up into her own hand. Junko continued talking, “It’s so hot, seeing you like this. Seeing you fuck yourself for me. I want you to taste yourself.” Mukuro raised her fingers to her lips, eagerly sucking off her own arousal. 

Junko watched as her sister continued pleasured herself. She started by tracing circles onto her clit, before plunging two fingers inside herself, rolling her hips against her thrusts.   
Mukuro’s face, usually so composed and emotionless, was flushed, and her eyes were glazed over with lust. It was so hot, Junko almost regretted waiting this long to have sex with her sister. 

Mukuro was already so turned on from fucking Junko that she found herself quickly approaching the edge. “Princess, please, I’m getting close.” Mukuro gasped, feeling herself almost there,

Junko smirked, and ordered, “Don’t come. You don’t get to come until your Princess commands you to.”

Mukuro halted her actions, she was so fucking close a single touch would send her over the edge. It was torture, but she didn’t dare disobey her sister. Junko watched her, smiling, and taunted her, “Look at you. The almighty soldier, so weak, so desperate to come for her Princess. You’re not in control, I am. I give the orders, and you love it.”

Mukuro was beyond forming words. She could only shake her head in silent agreement of Junko’s words.

“It’s pathetic. It’s so fucking despairful to see you like this. I can’t get enough.” Junko bit her lip. Mukuro squirmed. “I could keep you like this as long as I want, keep you right at the edge, but not allowed to come. That’d be so cruel and wonderful. Buuut…” Junko dragged out the ‘but’, “since you did such a good job earlier, I think I’ll let you come. Go ahead. Come for your Princess.” 

And Mukuro did, hard. She moaned and grinded uncontrollably against her own fingers as she felt herself tumble over the edge. Finally, she collapsed against the pillows, having just come harder than she ever had in her life. Junko leaned forward, and gently kissed her.

“Thank you, Princess.” Mukuro mumbled softly into the kiss.

Junko broke the kiss to inspect her sister: dark, disheveled hair, flushed face, swollen lips, luminous, worshipful eyes. A real, genuine grin split Junko’s face as she gazed at Mukuro. 

“You know sis, for what it’s worth, you’re the only one I want to destroy the world with. We are gonna have soooo much fun.”

Mukuro decided to take it as a complement.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post on this website a LOOOng time ago, but have since dropped my old account and started a new one. Figured it'd be good to start off with some good old fashioned despair twincest.


End file.
